Take me or Leave Me
by NymphaTonksLupin
Summary: I don't own Rent. Which is where the title comes from. The song is pretty self explanatory. So yeah.


**_So. I don't own Harry Potter or Rent._**

**_Below are the real lyrics to a song I do not own. And below that, the story._**

**_Maureen:_**  
**_every single day,_**  
**_i walk down the street_**  
**_i hear people say 'baby so sweet'_**  
**_ever since puberty_**  
**_everybody stares at me_**  
**_boys girls i can't help it baby_**  
**_so be kind and don't lose your mind_**  
**_just remember that i'm your baby_**

**_take me for what i am_**  
**_who i was meant to be_**  
**_and if you give a damn_**  
**_take me baby_**  
**_or leave me_**

**_take me baby or leave me_**

**_Maureen:_**  
**_a tiger in a cage_**  
**_can never see the sun_**  
**_this diva needs her stage_**  
**_baby lets have fun_**  
**_you are the one i choose_**  
**_folks would kill to fill your shoes_**  
**_you love the lime light to now baby_**  
**_so be mine and don't waste my time_**  
**_cryin' 'oh honey bear are you still my, my, my baby?'_**

**_take me for what i am_**  
**_who i was meant to be_**  
**_and if you give a damn_**  
**_take me baby or leave me_**

**_no way, can i be what i'm not_**  
**_but hey, don't you want your girl hot?_**  
**_don't fight, don't loose your head_**  
**_'cause every night who's in your bed?_**  
**_who?_**  
**_who's in your bed?_**

**_spoken:kiss pookie_**

**_Joanne: _**  
**_it won't work_**  
**_i look before i leap_**  
**_i love margins and discipline_**  
**_i make lists in my sleep baby_**  
**_whats my sin?_**  
**_never quit_**  
**_i follow through_**  
**_i hate mess but i love you_**  
**_what do with my improptu baby?_**  
**_so be wise 'cause this girl satisfies_**  
**_you got a prize but don't compomise_**  
**_you're one lucky baby_**

**_Joanne: take me for what i am_**  
**_Maureen: a control freak_**  
**_Joanne: who i was meant to be_**  
**_Maureen: a snob yet over attentive_**  
**_Joanne: and if you give a damn_**  
**_Maureen: a loveable droll geek_**  
**_Joanne: take me baby or leave me_**  
**_Maureen: a anal retentave_**

**_both: thats it_**  
**_Joanne: the straw that breaks my back_**  
**_both: i quit_**  
**_Joanne: unless you take it back_**  
**_both: women_**  
**_Maureen: what is it about them?_**  
**_both: can't live with them or without them_**

**_chorus: _**  
**_both: take me for what i am_**  
**_Joanne: who i was meant to be_**  
**_Maureen: who i was meant to be_**  
**_and if you give a damn_**  
**_Joanne: and if you give a damn then_**  
**_take me baby, or leave me_**  
**_Maureen:take me baby, take me or la-la-la-la-la-leave me_**  
**_both: take me baby or leave me_**  
**_spoken: guess i'm leaving i'm gone!_**

**__**"I still don't agree, Charlie. You're both 17, you don't have jobs-" Molly started.

"Hold that thought." Charlie said, winding his way away from his mother and over to his 'fiance' who was seeming too friendly with Bill.

"Dora." Charlie said, pulling her away from his brother.

"Hmm?"

"Do you actually love me?" He asked.

"Of course." Tonks said.

"So you're flirting with my brother?" Charlie asked. "Are you sleeping with him too?"

Tonks stared at him, horrified. "Charlie, I wasn't flirting. He's my friend. I spend every night with you."

"Do you really want to get married?" Charlie asked.

"Charlie-"

"Do you?" Charlie asked.

Tonks was silent for a minute.

"I take it you don't." Charlie said.

"Charlie. I'm a 17 year old girl who can be anyone any man wants. I want to have fun. I want to get a job. I want to stay in London." Tonks said.

"So we won't get married. It's fine, I get it." Charlie said.

"You didn't want me to become an Auror. I want to be an Auror. You want me to move to Romania with you. You're over bearing. You're controlling. I don't want to go to Romania. I'm staying in London and becoming an Auror." Tonks said.

"Fine. I'm going to Romania."

"Fine." Tonks said.

"Fine." Charlie said, turning and leaving.

**_So, that didn't really work how I wanted. But eh. I tried._**


End file.
